


If KHR Cast Meet Their Boggart

by Novirp13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Humor, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: What happens when Ten Generation Vongola meet their boggart? Chaos ensued, that is





	If KHR Cast Meet Their Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> Typo is my most loyal fans. NOT BETA, so beware of grammar mistakes!

When it was Gokudera's turn to face the boggart, Harry thought it was going to be something scary. Maybe a delinquent or something within that line? Because Gokudera sure gave that impression; of a bad boy that love to mess everything and threatening anyone that came too close to his personal space. While in reality, he's actually diligent and a super smart guy. Hermione pouted whenever she saw how Gokudera always bested her academic even though the said silver-haired boy never study, like, at all. No wonder the hat sorted him into the Ravenclaw.

So when the Dementor shaped shifted into a woman—maybe several years older than him—Harry was shocked. Before he blushed and turned his head away because, bloody wow, the woman is really pretty. With her bubble-gum pink, slightly purple hair dangling smoothly till her waist, slanted eyes, and full lips. Though the purple gooey things on her hand baffled him.

Is that a cake?

Some of the gooey dropped and burned a hole through the floor.

_Is that really a cake?_

"Hayato-kun?!" she smiles, cheeks rosy pink. She looks happy to see the boy.

"S-Sister?!" but on the other hand, Gokudera turned pale, like someone poured a bucket of white paint on his face, sweat rolling on the side of his temple.

Before he suddenly falls and fainted. Leaving the dumbfounded classes and the very worried sister, crouching on the side of Gokudera's figure, cradling his hair lovingly.

With the said student now out cold, professor Lupin step in front of the boggart view—it turned into a moon—and get rid of it.

That was...weird

* * *

 

* * *

Harry was scared, but he's also curious. Especially when it was finally Hibari's turn to face the boggart. Hibari is a no-nonsense teen, prefer to use his tonfa to discipline rowdy students instead of his wand; Harry actually rarely saw him used his, except at Transfiguration class. Still wondering how could he hide that big weapon of his from the teachers. Or actually having a spare of it as he was sure Snape already confiscated it. He felt kinda bad toward the potion professor because Hibari is such a handful, he actually reigned the bullying Slytherin blokes loved to use as a pastime. He's scary. But Harry was thankful the hat sorted him to the green house since even Malfoy never mocked him after Hibari 'punished' the git when he discovered them 'crowding'.

The giant spider moved, before it shifted into a tall, handsome man (all of the girls blushed) with blonde hair, wearing a white fur and green jacket, a brown whip strapped on his waist.

Hibari eyebrows furrowed, he clasped his (when did he have that?) tonfa and crouched low.

Before the man could even open his mouth, Hibari suddenly attacks. His hit was so vicious, the boggart turned into a black goop and return to the chest with a click.

Silent.

The black-haired boy snorted, "Hmph. A fake herbivore."

_Hibari is scary!_

* * *

 

* * *

Yamamoto is an easy going guy, Harry was curious what kind of boggart he will face. The boy is all smile, full of energy, nobody could ever hate him fully, not even Slytherin. And that said something because he's a Gryffindor.

He loves to joke around, really clueless with the situation. And, Harry though regretfully, sometimes annoying enough he could defuse the tension. Though there are times when Yamamoto could turn scary. Harry saw this side of him whenever some Slytherin bullied one of the other dorm students. And Yamamoto will stare at them pointedly, they turned tail.

Especially with that bat of his. He knew the teen will never use it to bash someone's head. But that expression of his was scary enough, even Harry was reluctant to greet him.

But again, Yamamoto is such a happy guy, he was dubious the smiling boy will ever have something he scared of.

The Snape boggart warped and turn into a tall man with long, silver hair. His smile is like a shark and...is his hand actually a robot hand?

"Oh, Squalo. It's nice to see you again!" Yamamoto greet the man, who pull the retractable sword on his hand on! "how're you?"

Not answering the question, Squalo suddenly vanished. Before he appeared in front of Yamamoto with his weapon swung fast—

—and Yamamoto blocked it with his own sword.

...what.

Harry rubbed his eyes. No. He is  _not_  dreaming. It's really a sword. But since when Yamamoto have that? And where is his trusty baseball bat disappear to?

"Nice move, kid," Squalo said.

Yamamoto laughed, "hahaha. Do you want to play? You're on then!"

And the class could only stare as they clashed dangerously on the tiled floor. While Harry had to re-think his judgment on the laughing, looks-harmless-but-actually-not friend.

* * *

 

* * *

Harry closed his ears with both of his hand when—

_"IT'S MY EXTREEEMEEEEEE TURN!_

—Ryohei shouted.

Everybody knows Ryohei. How could they not, when the said white-haired boy loved to run around the outside yard of Hogwarts at five in the morning, laughing and shouting his lungs out? He was pretty sure Snape wanted to give him detention for waking him up in the middle of dawn, but one look at his enthusiastic face and abundant of energy flowing outside his body like a ray of sunshine, he decided it was not worth it. He gave Pomona a pity stare as the hat was a very, very cruel being to sorted him into the Hufflepuff.

But Harry thought it doesn't change the situation much as the boy has a tendency to greet everyone and anyone he encountered.

Harry is curious what kind of boggart will appear, with how carefree Ryohei's personality is. As the humongous snake changed and turned into three high school punk—judging from their height and piercing—surrounding, what looks like, a grade schooler girl, Harry saw it.

That Ryohei permanent smile slipped and his eyes turned fierce.

And in the next second, Ryohei punched the delinquents with a swift hook, the boggart changed into a black shadow and fly back to its chest

"Nobody..." he growled, low and menacing, "nobody  _hurt_  my sister."

And in the next second, his smile is back. Punching the air and shouting his gratitude for an extreme fight.

Harry shivered.

* * *

 

* * *

Everybody whispered when it was Mukuro's turn then became silent instantly as the pineapple-haired boy looked at them. Mukuro is intimidating like that, with his quirky, menacing laugh of him and tendencies to fight back when someone tried to bully him; be it the students from the other house or the Slytherin bunch the hat sorted him into.

With prank.

Mukuro and the twin Weasley is one of a kind, they actually get along super well and give a lot of headache to the students and teachers.

Harry was glad Mukuro never prank him. Maybe because he never looks at him funny, not like Ron. He just shrugged his shoulder when the red-haired boy was drenched in glowing green slime, his brother laughed uproariously and Mukuro smirked in the background. That's what he gets when he tried to intimidate the scary Slytherin, even Hermione just shook her head tiredly.

Professor McGonagall swayed, shapeshifted into a man in thirty, donned in scientist coat lab. He looks like a normal doctor if it was not because of blood drenching the bottom of the coat.

"Experiment number 69. It's time for your shot."

Mukuro body went rigid, his heterochromatic eyes widened in disbelief, "you—how—you should've been  _dead_."

The whisper volume grew.

"Experiment number 69 is not on the right mind." Another scientist comes up from behind, showing the paper on the clipboard to his partner, "maybe it was a side effect of his last shot."

"Hey."

"Then we should register a new one."

"Hey. Look at me."

"We should. He's the successful one after every failed experiment we got so far. We can not lose him."

"Don't ignore me."

"Are you ready, experiment number 69?"

"I said—"

"Don't. Ignore.  _ME_!"

**STAB**

Harry was not sure what actually happens. The moment Mukuro was standing there, doing nothing but balling his fist. The next second, a trident suddenly appear inside his gloved hand and Mukuro moved, stabbed the first scientist, rage written all over his face.

The boggart vanished, fly back to its chest and nobody moved. Silence dawned onto the horrified students. No one dared to peep, not even the professor, sans for the ragged breathing of the purple haired boy.

"Where? Where is he? Where is that bastard?"

"M-Mukuro..."

_"WHAT?!"_

Mukuro turned his head around, eyes widened with fury. Then he startled, woke up from his 'nightmare' as he saw Hermione flinched, hand outstretched but still remained rooted to her place. Maybe he realized it was just a boggart, as Mukuro vanished his weapon to nobody-knows-where and covered his face with his palm, suddenly looking weary.

He nodded to the professor and left the classroom. Leaving the uncomfortable class in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

 

* * *

Harry stare when it was Chrome turn. The eye-patched wearing girl is super shy, never talked when nobody initiated it first. He was curious why the hat sorted her into the Slytherin house, as Chrome is actually a pretty nice girl. He saw her help one of the Hufflepuff first years when the badger fall and the books she brought sprawled all over the floor. She was also the very first Slytherin everybody doesn't hate, Harry saw her talking with Gryffindor once, giggling and smiling as the Weasley twin joke around.

Though Chrome is really mysterious. She's reclusive and prefers not to attract unnecessary attention to herself. That's why Harry stared incredulously when the boggart turned into another Chrome, gaze blank.

Is Chrome scared of... _herself_?

Then suddenly, without notice, a loud horn blaring throughout the classroom and a truck zoom by, hit the Chrome boggart so hard, the body bounced on the wall across the room.

The student screamed as the boggart lay unmovingly, eyes still disturbingly blank.

Then another two strangers stepped out of nowhere; one of them a man and one of them a woman, standing over the fake as they scoffed.

"Oh well. At least we didn't have to spend our money to raise this incompetent child anymore."

... _what?_

The man and woman turned their head, staring at the real one with disgust.

Chrome tremble, palm sweaty and face pale.

"Good God, I regret in giving a birth to someone as worthless as you."

"You better of dead anyway."

"Weak"

"Useless"

"waste of space"

"Die"

"Die"

"Die die die _diediedie_ "

"Ridikulus!"

The boggart turned into a moon and deflated like a balloon before it flies back to its chest.

Nobody talked.

Professor Lupin sighed and move toward Chrome. He offered a hand without saying anything and she gingerly accepted it.

Harry could only watch when Chrome held the professor's hand, shoulder shook in a silent cry.

* * *

 

* * *

Harry smiles when it was finally Tsuna's turn. The brown gravity-defying boy is very gentle and warm, for the lack of better words. He was shy, nice and clumsy. He was small and somewhat awkward but freely gave a heartfelt smile to anyone. Everyone just found themselves drawn by his presence alone, even the Slytherin, their denials aside. Harry was kind of disappointed when the hat sorted him into the Hufflepuff. But Tsuna visited every table often enough, they didn't complain.

Yes. He even  _befriends_  Malfoy. And the annoying git actually becomes less annoying after Tsuna lectured him for bullying other students.

Everyone was also anticipating his boggart appearance; maybe a big cockroach or a tiny chihuahua, they wonder. Because Tsuna is that jumpy, he actually shrieked when a house-elf suddenly appeared or a ghost floated near him.

They were confused when a baby in fedora appeared in the middle of the fog hanging low across the classroom though, staring at Tsuna with black beady eyes.

"R-Reborn?" he asked, also looking confused.

"Tsuna..." Reborn speak and smile sadly, "I'm sorry."

And a sword suddenly went through his chest.

The student gasped and Tsuna froze.

"Ooh..poor, poor, Reborn. He wasted his life because he chose to protect you and refused to give me his pacifier~"

Tsuna's gaze snapped upward, horrified when a man with albino hair and upside down purple crown on the cheek, wearing all white appeared through the fog. The sword (that he just used to kill a _baby_!) clasped on his right hand as he smiles, "But that goes to your friend too, right?"

The man spread his hand and the fog instantly gone.

Everyone screeched.

Dead bodies. Corpses. Lay across the tiled floor. Drown in blood, eyes blank. Harry was appalled, was _petrified_. But even then he couldn't tear his gaze away, absorbing every detail into his memory. The silver-haired boy body was singed, one of his arm blown up. The black short haired boy has a slash injury on his chest, blood still oozing out. The white-haired boy neck twisted so bad, he actually faces his own back. The purple pineapple haired twin (?) stabbed to the ground with a trident. And the black haired boy with gakuran was bruised so much, he couldn't even identify his face anymore.

It was a nightmare. Harry knew it was a nightmare.

(But it looks real enough, he wants to vomit)

Tsuna falls.

Slowly, painstakingly, he crawled. He approached the baby with trembling hand, eyes widen in shock and face blanched.

"Reborn?" He said, like he was questioning if the baby was joking around. Like at any time, he will wake up and shouted 'just kidding!' and then everyone will laugh, "Reborn?"

But he didn't move, didn't even twitch. His black orbs still blank.

The blood still there.

And Tsuna  _screamed_.

It was a horrible,  _horrible_  scream; full of fear, despair, sadness, betrayal, guilt guilt  _guilt_. And the man has the gall to laugh. Laugh, like it was just an everyday occurrence to him. Like it was a funny show he watches every evening.

Like he didn't just  _kill_  a human being.

"Aww...is little Tsuna sad?" he giggled, "Do you want to see your friends again? I can help you with that."

The man poised his sword to attack, smile widen and eyes shone with glee. Harry needs to move. He needs to move and saved Tsuna before that man kill him just like he killed the baby and killed Tsuna's friend and—

"Ridikulus!"

Professor Lupin jumped to the attention then threw the spell with a loud cry, locking the boggart into its chest back.

And Tsuna scream turned into a cry and a sob and a hoarse plea.

Nobody moved, nobody talked when Tsuna hugged himself, tear streaking his pale cheek and body wracked with grief, it tore Harry apart.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Please.  _Please_  don't leave me."

.

_Please, don't leave me alone._

* * *

 

* * *

  _The loneliest people are the kindest_

_The saddest people smile the brightest_

_And the most damaged people...are the wisest._


End file.
